The Ups And Downs
by epicwrites1101
Summary: Marinette is being bullied by Chloe. She had had enough until something happened that wasn't expected. Will Adrien notice? Will Chloe's cruel ways shed light on Marinette's crush situation?


**Hey guys, I know I haven't posted anything in ages. I actually wrote this during the summer and I totally forgot about it. Not one of my best pieces, but okay. Oh and by the way the song Marinette sings is called "Loves Me Not". This is a one-shot. If you like it I might make a sequel. Please review! ;)**  
 **  
**

Marinette decided it was time. Time to confess her oh so school girl crush she had on the one and only Adrien Agreste.  
After several hours of convincing from her bestie, Alya, she decided she was right. She couldn't bare it anymore. The stuttering, the blushing, the pain of his obliviousness, everything.  
Her small, pale feet padded down the slick floors of her school. For once she was early for dreaded school. Even though she had barely slept a wink the night before. Tikki had also been encouraging her to confess her love to Adrien,  
but it seemed so silly at the time. She now understood that she couldn't wait forever. She had to make her move before it was too late.  
She strolled in the classroom and noticed that not only was she early but she was all alone. Or almost alone. Right in front of her sat a gorgeous blond haired, green eyed, babe. "Hi Marinette," Adrien said casually with a smile and  
wave. 'Why? Why, does he have to be so darn beautiful? Lord help me now!' Marinette thought as her face paled. She realized this was it, it was when she would confess her true feelings for her love. After a minute of awkward thoughts she managed  
to squeak out a small "hi."  
"Marinette, is everything okay?" Adrien asked concerned. "Um, y-you see t-there's som-something I need t-to tell you." She muttered. "Oh, um, ok well I'm here." He said with a legitimate smile. "W-well I-I'll just show you." She said  
and before Adrien could process the new information he felt something warm and sweet on his lips.  
'Oh my god, oh my god. What am I doing? Oh my god.' Marinette repeated in her head. She noticed he didn't kiss her back. Maybe it was from shock or it could be that he had no absolute interest in her at all and thought she was a poor  
nobody.

She pulled away and looked at his shocked expression. Both of their faces turned as red as Marinette's alter ego's suit. Adrien decided he should brake the silence.  
"Well, you see, um, hmm." He said. "There's no easy way to say this but I have a girlfriend. Yesterday Chloe and I were walking and-" Adrien was cut off by Marinette's sweet, heartbroken, voice. "Chloe, I-I understand. I-If you'll excuse  
me." Marinette, with all her might ran out of the awkward situation. She let her feet carry her to the closest room there was.  
-Line thingy-  
"Oh great, there goes one of my friends." Adrien stated with a sad expression. But, he really liked Chloe. She said she would work on not bullying people and she had. They had that conversation about a month ago and yesterday they made  
it official during a stroll in the park.  
"Maybe I should look for her. What do you think Plagg?" Adrien asked. Plagg shifted his weight to his shoulder. "I think humans don't know what they have right in front of them, cheese." And with that statement he left the empty classroom.  
-Another line thingy-  
It turns out the room Marinette carelessly ran into was the music room. She ran into something big and black because of her tears that blinded her vision. Marinette remembered that her mother had started to teach her how to play the  
piano after they bought one for the living room. Marinette sat down on the cool, black, stool.  
"Marinette, I'm so sorry." Tikki said as she placed her tiny, red, hand on Marinette's. "Tikki I don't mean to be rude, but could you give me a few minutes, please." Marinette said trying to hold in her sobs. "Of course I'm going to  
be by that guitar over there." Tikki said as she pointed at an acoustic guitar across the room.  
Marinette placed her small, pale fingers on the white surface of the piano. She let her fingers bounce against the keys as she sang the song, "Loves Me Not". Her voice was sweet but strong at the same time. She never knew she could sing.  
The only ones who had heard her were Tikki and her shower head. She didn't care who heard her anymore. She was done. Tired of keeping up her guard. She didn't want to be afraid anymore. Silent tears made their way down her red cheeks as she sang.  
'He's got navy green eyes, but only has eyes for her,  
The way that he talks it's not hard to hang on to his words,  
He's the boy of my dreams that's all he'll ever be for us,  
There's nothing that I wouldn't give, to know how it feels to have him just once,  
Am I invisible, or invisible only to him,  
And I hope she's everything, everything I could have been,  
And the roses he never gave me,  
I can rip all the petals I want,  
He loves me not,  
Marinette stopped singing, her sadness finally got the best of her. The realization struck her. "He loves me not." Marinette said with sobs and tears racking her body.  
But, what she didn't know was that someone was watching her.  
-line thingy-  
"Come on Plagg!" Adrien said as he shoved the cat-like creature in his shirt pocket. His orange sneakers hit the floor as he ran down the silent hall. He reached a room that was slightly open. It had the most wonderful music he had ever  
heard coming out of it. The piano playing could possibly be a fair match for his.  
He peaked through the small crack of the door. He didn't want to provoke anyone. He saw one of the most beautiful people he had ever laid eyes on sitting on a small black stool. It was Marinette, she was breath taking. All of those models  
Adrien worked with looked like pigs compared to Marinette. Then the music stopped. He heard her mutter something and then she began shaking and sobbing.  
Right as he was about to enter the room a certain blonde haired girl firmly grabbed his wrist. "Hi boyfriend!" Chloe said as she put his arm around her shoulders. "Hi Chloe." Adrien said with a smile. He suddenly forgot about the broken  
hearted, twin tailed, girl. He walked back to class with his new girlfriend and sat down in his usual seat. He saw his best friend enter the classroom. "Hey man," Nino said as he took off his headphones and placed them in their usual spot.  
Alya walked in the small classroom, taking in her surroundings when she noticed Marinette wasn't there. She figured she was most likely late as usual. She took out her trusty phone and looked at the time, school was starting in one minute  
and she still wasn't there. "Hey Nino," she whispered as she tapped his shoulders. He broke his conversation with Adrien and turned around.  
"Nino, have you seen Marinette?" Alya gestured towards her empty seat. "No, isn't she always a little late though." Alya just sighed and watched the teacher come in.  
-once again, another line thingy-  
Marinette decided that she should head home. Soon music class would start because it was almost third period.  
She picked up her red kwami and packed up her stuff. She wiped her cheeks that were stained with tears. She was still fighting off some of the tears that threatened to come down her face. She silently walked down the empty halls of her  
school. And wandering and thinking what she could have done to convince him that she was better, that he should have picked her. While thinking about this she realized something took pleasure in her sadness, that thing was Hawkmoth. She realized  
that if she kept this up the villain would be sending a purple butterfly her way in a blink of an eye.  
Marinette made the rest of her way through the school and started on the rough sidewalk. "Tikki," Marinette said with a sniffle and a wipe of her nose,"I'm sorry I've been such a mess. Thanks for giving me some time to get over his reaction.  
Even though I'm still pretty upset." Marinette tried to make a weak smile. Tikki noticed that the usual glisten in her eye was gone. If Ladybug didn't have to keep her identity secret she would hunt that Agreste boy down and give him a piece of  
her mind.  
Marinette practically ran the rest of the way home. She was afraid of being akumatized and she just wanted to be pulled in to her fathers strong, loving arms, and eat some of her mothers gooey, sugary, cookies. She made her way to the  
door and noticed a note on the window. It read:  
Sorry for any inconvenience. The Dupain-Cheng Bakery will be closed for approximately three days due to a baking convention. Sorry, and thanks again! :)  
Signed Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng  
Marinette just sighed and shuffled through her backpack.  
She had forgotten about her mother and father's continuous warnings about their departure. Apparently there would be no snuggling or cookie eating.

-lines, lines, lines-

Alya decided she would go see her friend after she babysat for one of her mother's friends.

-didn't expect to see this line so soon-

The school bell rang and happy students roamed the halls.  
"Plagg, hurry up and eat your cheese we are going to Marinette's house." Adrien said impatiently. After several minutes of Plagg's whines, Adrien found an alleyway and transformed. Within a few short minutes he reached the bakery.

-line-

Marinette decided it was time. After all one of the people she cared most about rejected her. It was time. She ripped all the precious posters, all the gorgeous magazine clippings, and even changed her screen saver. She went back  
to ripping the posters. Hundreds of tiny bits of Adrien Agreste lie around her on the cold floor. Her room was dark and felt empty. She heard her phone ding. A sudden spark lit within her. Maybe it was Alya. She could come over and comfort her  
and they could talk. All of Marinette's wishful thinking was gone as she glanced at the name on her screen. It was Chloe Burgious. She tried not to read the message because she knew what was to come but something inside her just had to know what  
cruel things she was about to read. The text message read:  
I know you kissed Adrien. My Adrien. As soon as I'm done with you he'll never want to speak to you again or look at you. He won't even want to think about you. I hope you hate yourself. I know Adrien does. Everyone does. Nobody wants a worthless,  
poor, piece of scum like you around.  
Until next time  
Chloe,  
"T-that's not true. Adrien doesn't hate me. Does he?" Marinette really wasn't sure at this point. She was waiting for an encouraging quote from Tikki but saw her asleep in a nook she made. "Who am I kidding of course he does. Everyone  
does. How could he not. I'm just Marinette. Just plain Marinette."  
Before Marinette could even process these new waves of emotion she was crying. Not crying, she was sobbing, bawling, tear after tear she felt even worse. She was supposed to be Ladybug, the protector of the city, she couldn't even stand  
up to a bully. She didn't care. Chloe had been doing this for months. She could take the pain. She just didn't want Adrien to get hurt. She knew they were friends but she couldn't let him find out.

-line-

It had all started about a month, maybe two months ago. It was late one night and Marinette had just got back from fighting an akuma with Chat Noir. She received a text from an unknown number. She blocked it and everything was okay.  
Well a few days later she got another one and another one. Tears after tears she didn't let anyone know except Tikki. She knew if Adrien found out it would wreck his first friendship. She didn't want that. Besides there had to be a good side to  
Chloe, right. Wrong she now thought. Every day she got a new and even more hurtful text from none other than Chloe Burgious.

-line-

After about an hour of sitting on the cold floor who also had miscellaneous drops of tears on its surface, Marinette started to cry again. She felt so hopeless, so useless, like a waste of perfectly good space. She heard a creek  
around her trap door, but ignored it.

-line-

Chat Noir fell on Marinette's roof with a huff. He jumped on her balcony and admired the beautiful flowers that were around the black railing. He then saw her trap door and decided to look inside.  
He saw the worst thing he'd ever seen. It, it was terrible. He never wanted to see it again. There was a small teen girl, hair in her face, sobs racking her body, curled up on a cold floor in a dark room, hiding her face, papers ripped  
all across her room. He could barely recognize her as his classmate that he had rejected just this morning.  
He saw her pick up something sharp. Scissors maybe. It looked like she was struggling trying to decide between two fates. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just, I just can't." She whispered strongly. As soon as the last few vibrations reached  
his ears Chat Noir lunged at his princess.  
Oh no, was he too late. He landed on top of her and felt a stinging sensation on his side. He grunted with the contact. After the two collided and stopped moving Marinette screamed. "Chat no! Look now your hurt. That- That was meant  
for me. It should have been me." Marinette said.  
She felt leather touch her face. It felt good, it felt right. A tingling warm feeling went through her body. She felt the way when she smelled a fresh batch of cookies come out of the oven or when she would see Adrien at school. Her  
thoughts were interrupted by another grunt. "Oh my goodness, let me help you." Marinette said as she jumped up towards her bathroom. A bright light filled the pink room. Chat then realized the ripped papers were pictures of him. This, this was  
his fault. A sudden pang of guilt hit him like a bullet when it first touches the surface of its unfortunate victim.  
After a few minutes of shuffling Marinette came back with some gauze and a wet rag. She swiftly sat down next to him on the floor. She lifted the rag to his leather covered skin.  
Chat felt a cool, wet, surface brush up against his skin. It was calm and refreshing even though it did sting a little. "It looks deep." Marinette said as she let out a sigh. "I'm sorry princess," Chat replied with a sincere smile. "Why  
are you sorry? I'm the one who jabbed scissors in your side." Marinette said.  
"Never mind who's fault it was. What's got you down." Chat asked as he sat in a criss cross position. Marinette shuffled her weight, trying to figure out the best answer to Chat's question. "You see, there's this boy I like and I confessed  
my feelings to him today," Chat nodded to signal her to keep going on,"I kissed him. He pulled back and said he had a girlfriend. If it were any other girl I wouldn't care, but it was-"  
Marinette was cut off by Chat's scruffy voice. "Chloe Burgious, right?" Chat asked. "How did you... you're friends with Adrien aren't you?" Marinette asked as she raised an eyebrow. Chat just gave her a sheepish smile and that was all  
she needed. "You have to promise not to tell Adrien." Marinette said in a pleading voice. Chat made a criss cross motion on his chest and said,"Cross my heart." Marinette took a moment to decide if he was trust worthy. She decided he was. "Well,  
Chloe has been acting a lot better at school this past month or so, and Adrien is her friend so my guess is that he put her up to that. Well for about a month I've been getting texts from Chloe. They won't stop, I've tried to block them, but it  
never does anything." Unknowingly, Marinette starts to cry again. Chat came over to her side and started rubbing her shoulder. He was very disappointed in Chloe, but he had to be here for Marinette. "W-why can't you tell Adrien?" Chat asked, he  
really didn't understand. Marinette stopped crying looked up at him. He wiped away the tears that still dotted her face. "Because h-he's her friend, her boyfriend, he would be so upset. I just don't want him to get hurt. You can't let him find  
out." Marinette said in a serious voice. Chat didn't know it at the time but a tear started to make its way down his leather mask. No one had ever cared about him so much and he just threw that all away. "Chat? Are you okay?" Chat coughed and  
sniffled. He again thought about her kindness, her concern for others, just everything. "Me? I'm perfectly fine. You listen here, Adrien Agreste doesn't know what he's missing out on." Chat said with a smile, tears still streaming down his face.  
"Look at us, sitting in a dark room, crying." Marinette said with a sad laugh.  
"I'll go get us something to eat." Marinette got up out of her sitting position. She stretched and went down the pairs of stairs. A few minutes later she came back with a plate of chocolate chip cookies and two glasses of milk. Chat  
took the milk and they both sat on her floor. They talked for hours, laughing, crying.  
A bell jingle interrupted Chat's impression of Chloe when she sees a pair of shoes. They both laughed and snorted. Their giggling was once again interrupted by something. "Marinette. Marinette. Where were you today?" Alya screamed. They  
both stiffened. "I guess that's my cue to leave." Chat said as he got off of the floor. He cracked his knuckles. "Goodbye princess, until next time." Right as he was about to swoop out the window something caught his wrist. It was Marinette's  
small, pale, fingers. She pulled him into a tight and warm hug. They stood there for what seemed like hours but was really seconds. Chat heard footsteps getting closer. "Thanks princess I really needed this. I'm sorry about Adrien." He said. And  
with a two finger salute he was out of her room before she could respond.  
Her door knob turned and Alya stood at the entrance to her room. "Where have you been?" The rest of their chitchat became muffled by Marinette's thoughts. 'Why didn't I see this before? Chat actually liked me. He showed an interest in  
me. He's caring, he's funny, he's cute. Oh no.'  
-line-  
Adrien jumped through his window and released his transformation. "Plagg, why does Marinette have to be so darn sweet, kind, loveable, funny, and cute?" Adrien asked as he landed face first on his bed. He moved his head to the side and  
looked around his room. It was empty. Sure it had a bunch of stuff he didn't need in it but in all honesty, it was empty. "After I realized Ladybug would never return my feelings I decided hey, you need to move on, so pick the worst girl in your  
class." Adrien said to himself with a fake and sarcastic smile. "Oh and don't even get me started on the fact that Chloe was, no is bullying Marinette." Adrien all the sudden felt a fire ignite inside him. Chloe had bullied Marinette, she made  
her cry, she made every day miserable for her.  
"Chloe you better look out, because tomorrow I'm coming your way." Adrien said with an angry and fiery passion.  
-line-  
The sun rose and sleepy teenagers regretfully got out of their beds, all except one. "Tikki do I have to go to school? Hey what if I give you extra cookies!" Marinette thought she had a good plan. All her hopes and dreams about not facing  
Adrien that day came crashing down with Tikki's next sentence. "Marinette, I know you are heartbroken, but you have to get up. You have to show him that you don't need him, that you can move on!" Marinette took in Tikki's words. 'She's right,  
I can do this. I don't need Adrien Agreste. I can move on.' Marinette thought as she rolled out of her bed. She kept repeating this chant in her head as she slipped on her clothes. She was about to trudge down her stairs when the realization struck  
her.

"I need him. I-I love him." She whispered coldly. Now once again hot, soft, tear streamed down her pale, freckled, face. "Marinette? What's wrong." Tikki asked, shocked by Marinette's now puffy eyes and wet cheeks. Marinette turned to  
face her spotted kwami. "Don't you see Tikki? I'm wrong. Th-this is my fault. I'm, im nothing, I'm invisible. It's my fault he doesn't like me. He, he's the perfect boy and he knows what he sees. I'm nothing compared to Chloe. I deserve it. I  
deserve Chloe's bullying." Marinette said with more tears making their way down her face. Marinette resumed going down her steep stairs. She felt something touch her back.  
"Oh Marinette, Adrien doesn't know anything if he can't see how great you are. And besides what about Chat?" What about Chat. He was kind, sweet, funny, he was there for her in her moment of darkness. All the sudden Marinette's cheeks  
were bright red. Tikki giggled. "Come on Tikki, I'll be late for school." Which wasn't true because there was still twenty minutes until it started.  
-line-  
The Raven-haired girl strolled into school with a new found confidence. All of that confidence was drained from her body when she saw Chloe talking to her orange-haired minion by the lockers. As soon as she caught sight of the snotty  
blonde hair Marinette's face paled and could have been mistaken as a ghost. There she was. The girl who ruined her shot with Adrien, who ruined her self esteem, who ruined everything. Her thoughts were cut of by the sound of Chloe's expensive  
flats coming closer and closer.  
-another line-  
"Plagg hurry!" Adrien exclaimed at his annoying cat creature. He slipped on his jeans and shirt. Quickly tied his orange sneakers and practically flew down the hallway and stairs.  
He entered the somber looking limo and started out the window. He noticed water droplets started to form on his window.  
The rest of the way to school was filled with silence and tension as it was every day. The model stepped out of the black limo and waved at his fathers cold employees.  
-line-  
"Oh look Sabrina, it's boyfriend stealer!" Chloe said with a scowl that could make a baby cry. "Chloe I'm so, so, sorry. I didn't know I-" Marinette's voice was cut off by the blonde haired brat. "Lie all you want Maritrash, I don't  
want to see you ever around my Adrien ever again. EVER!" Chloe yelled as she pushed her finger to the twin tailed girl's chest. Most of the other students were in the library watching Kim and Alix arm wrestle.  
The following ten minutes were filled with hateful comments, kicking, and punching. "Now Marinette are you going to tell Adrien about this?" Chloe asked with a smile. "N-no," Marinette whispered. Her face, arms and legs were bruised  
from Chloe and Sabrina's cruel hits and kicks. Not only was her body bruised but so was her ego. She was the city's superhero and she couldn't stand up to Chloe. She couldn't let Adrien find out. He would be heartbroken. "Now who can you never  
speak to?" Chloe said as if she were asking a two year old. "A-A-Adrien," Marinette said with painful sobs shaking her body.  
"That's right Chloe, don't ever speak to me again, we are done." Adrien said as he stormed down the hallway and pushed Chloe away. "Adrikinz! Hi, I missed you so-" "Chloe get out of here! Don't you think you've done enough!?" Adrien  
yelled. Chloe stomped down the polished hallway.  
Marinette's vision was starting to go black. "Oh, no. No,no,no,no,no. I'm so sorry Mari, this is all my fault." Adrien said, his face now matching hers with tears covering his tanned cheeks. He lifted her off the ground and cradled her.  
"N-no I-I'm sorry." Marinette said as she put her cold, pale, hand to his, warm, red, face. "Mari stay awake, hold on." Adrien picked Marinette up in his muscular arms. He ran and ran and ran until his long legs reached the nurses office.  
-line-  
The pale-faced girl's eyelids fluttered open and found that she was in a white room. She felt something jump up and push her head back down. She was in the nurses office and Adrien was there. Wait who cares he broke her heart, remember.  
"Wh-what happened?" Marinette asked. Adrien's tanned hands pushed the bushy bangs out of her bluebell eyes. "Shh, go back to sleep." Adrien cooed. "I-I will I just want to know how long have I been out." Adrien checked the time on his phone. His  
eyes widened in shock. "For about three hours." Marinette's concern was gone. She would be fine. Before she closed her eyes Adrien lifted his other hand out of his pocket and rested it on her cold face.  
"I was so worried about you princess... This was all my fault everything is going to be okay." He said still stroking her soft cheeks. All the sudden he felt them get warmer. He looked down at her beautiful face and saw splotches of  
red covering it. "W-wait a second the only person who... Chat?" Adrien's face was ghost white. Then his gorgeous features softened. "Guess the cats out of the bag." He said with a smile. Marinette just giggled. "Tikki, when I fall asleep can you  
come out and explain our predicament?" Marinette asked with a Chat Noir smile. "Wait who's Tikki?" Adrien said. Marinette lays on her side and with her eyes closed she said, "you'll see..."  
-last line-

(Please read in spongebob voice)  
One Month Later...  
Marinette walked on the rough sidewalk and looked at all the pretty trees and flowers. Her life was perfect. She had perfect parents, perfect friends, perfect kwami, that made Marinette giggle, but most of all she had the perfect- "Ahh!  
I'm so sorry." Marinette squealed. She had just tripped on another piece of air and landed into someone's chest. She looked down and saw a familiar pair of sneakers. "No need to be sorry my lady." Adrien said with a cheeky grin as he took her  
hand and put a light peck on it. "Oh yeah a perfect boyfriend!" Marinette converted her mouth as soon as she realized that she had just said that out loud. Her face went as red as Nathanael's hair. Adrien just laughed and took her hand. They both  
walked the rest of the way to school together as they did every day. "You're funny Mari." Adrien said cheerfully. "And you're silly, chaton." Marinette replied as she bopped his nose.


End file.
